This invention relates to vending machines and, more particularly, to a coin mechanism for a vending machine such as a newsrack.
Chalabian U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,330 discloses a coin mechanism used in a newspaper vending machine, commonly called a newsrack. The coin mechanism has a frame on which a pair of coil chutes are pivotally mounted. The chutes pivot open in one direction and closed in the other direction. A coil spring is connected between brackets secured to the chutes, to bias the chutes closed. An actuating lever is also pivotally mounted on the frame such that it pivots in one direction to engage and open the chutes and pivots in the other direction to disengage the chutes. A leaf spring biases the actuating lever in the direction to close the chutes. The newsrack has a newspaper access door on which a latch is mounted. In the absence of proper coinage in the coin chutes, the latch engages the actuating lever and pivots it in the one direction as the access door is pulled, thereby opening the chutes and delivering the coins therein to a coin return receptacle without unlocking the door. In the presence of proper coinage in the coin chutes, the latch is pivoted by the bottom coin in one of the chutes so as to avoid the actuating lever as the door is pulled, thereby unlocking the door and permitting it to be opened. Over a period of time, the coil spring tends to stretch and lose its ability to close the chutes, which leads to jamming of the coins in the mechanism.